


El de los besos

by musguita



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo que una cosa es un abrazo, un golpe en la espalda, y maldita sea, Chris podría soportar un beso en la mejilla, pero esto de los besos en la boca…</p>
            </blockquote>





	El de los besos

**Author's Note:**

> en respuesta al prompt en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/), _En una noche de borrachera con los amigos, Eduardo y Mark acaban confesándose que sienten algo el uno por el otro. A partir de ese momento comienza a haber algo entre ellos, pero tratan de llevarlo en secreto. Un día en que están todos cenando en la habitación de Mark, Eduardo le da un beso de despedida delante de todos sin darse cuenta. Eduardo trata de arreglarlo dándole un beso también a Dustin y Chris, fingiendo que todo era una broma, pero todo empieza a complicarse y Dustin y Chris intuyen que pasa algo raro._

**Dublín**  
  
Si Eduardo hubiese querido pasar una noche conociendo a un montón de mujeres en edad casadera como dicen, habría ido directamente a Miami a visitar a su madre. Dustin lo encuentra fascinante, por supuesto, porque no es él al que intentan presentar a un montón de chicas, una tras otra. De hecho, Dustin debería sentirse un poco más ofendido de que nadie le tenga en cuenta para casarle con su hija, pero Dustin es un maniaco que disfruta cuando sus amigos sufren. Y luego se las da de buena persona, el muy desgraciado.  
  
Es su última noche en Dublín y han tenido la brillante idea de colarse en la boda que se celebraba en el hotel en el que se alojan. Hasta a Chris le da igual que alguien les haga una foto, les reconozca y salgan en alguna publicación bajo un titular sobre como los fundadores de Facebook se dedican a colarse en bodas ajena.  
  
-Ya sabes lo que dicen –comenta Dustin, entre risas y dándole otro largo trago a la bebida de color azul.- De una boda sale otra boda.  
  
-Me parece perfecto mientras no sea la mía –dice Eduardo, enfurruñado.  
  
-Siempre nos vendría bien tener a alguien de confianza por aquí –se une el traidor de Chris.  
  
-Wardo no hace falta aquí –es la respuesta tajante y alcoholizada de Mark.  
  
-Es por la cara de buena persona que tienes, Wardo –señala Dustin.  
  
-Yo tengo cara de buena persona –dice Chris.- Es más, soy buena persona.  
  
-San Christopher –Dustin deja caer un poco de la bebida en la mesa al mover la mano con la que sujeta el vaso.- Por supuesto que nosotros somos buenas personas, pero Wardo tiene esa especie de aura, como un letrero luminoso en la frente que dice  _material de casado._  
  
Eduardo se desabrocha otro botón de la camisa. Una mujer de cabello castaño y espeso se acerca a la mesa en la que se han atrincherado y le invita a bailar. Eduardo deniega la oferta con educación mientras Dustin esconde la cara en el hombro de divertido Chris y se ríe un poco más a sus expensas. El único que no encuentra todo eso tremendamente es gracioso es Mark, y Eduardo lo agradece. Siempre viene bien un poco de apoyo moral, aunque sea Mark quien lo ofrece.  
  
-¿Ves, Wardo? Vas a salir de aquí tan comprometido –se carcajea Dustin.  
  
Eduardo no se siente culpable cuando le tira lo que quedaba del whisky en la cara. Dustin se limpia con una servilleta y el muy capullo se ríe aún más fuerte y con más ganas.  
  
-Uh, uh –dice Chris.- Wardo tiene esa mirada en los ojos, la de que le gustaría ser Jedi y asfixiarte con La Fuerza.  
  
Eso sí consigue que Mark se una al festival de carcajadas a costa de la constante humillación a la que es sometido Eduardo por sus amigos. Su sonrisa se ensancha y enseña los hoyuelos y Eduardo no tiene un archivo de memorias ni de las cosas que hacen únicos a sus amigos. Bueno, en realidad sí, y es por eso que no le cuesta sonreír el mismo, como un resorte. Como cuando eran amigos y uno de los dos sonreía y provocaba una sonrisa en el otro. Puede que Eduardo y Mark hayan hecho las paces, hayan hablado y se hayan dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse, pero a veces todavía es extraño. Y a veces Eduardo se siente siempre alerta a su lado, como esperando que le clave un cuchillo en la espalda, siempre tenso. Y cuando Mark sonríe de ese modo en el que sus hoyuelos le hacen parecer más joven, hasta más atractivo si alguien le preguntase a Eduardo, pues se le olvida esa parte de la historia que de hecho le gustaría poder olvidar.  
  
Cuando Mark se da cuenta de que Eduardo le está mirando, su sonrisa se transforma en una de esas de medio lado, y Eduardo tiene que apartar la vista o terminará pidiéndole una demostración de todas esas sonrisas que no debería tener catalogadas.  
  
Dos copas después más y alguna que otra nueva posible proposición de matrimonio, Eduardo se levanta tambaleante y anuncia:  
  
-Me voy a la cama antes de que acabe comprometido con alguien.  
  
Dustin brinda y Chris sonríe, los dos completamente borrachos. Mark se levanta de pronto, se sujeta a una silla un momento y cierra los ojos durante unos segundos.  
  
-Yo también me voy –dice, arrastra ligeramente las palabras.- No es que crea que nadie va a proponerme matrimonio y tampoco quiero ser segundo plato de todo lo que Wardo ha rechazado.  
  
Dustin echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una carcajada que suena por encima de la música y consigue que varias personas se fijen en ellos.  
  
-Oh, Dios –murmura Chris entre risas.  
  
Eduardo desea que sufran una resaca espectacular al día siguiente. Mark le da una colleja a Dustin.  
  
Se van del amplio salón donde ya no quedan tantos invitados. El recepcionista les desea buenas noches con educación y una sonrisa casi informal. Se meten en el ascensor en silencio y Eduardo tiene que apoyarse mientras suben en el espejo. Nota el frío contra la mejilla. Mark le agarra del codo cuando la puerta se abre, le hace salir. Caminan sin decir nada hasta la puerta de su habitación, al lado de la de Chris, luego la de Dustin y finalmente la de Mark. Saca la pequeña tarjeta y consigue abrir a la tercera.  
  
-Buenas noches, Mark.  
  
-Buenas noches, Wardo.  
  
Eduardo cierra la puerta sin esperar y asegurarse de que Mark llega a su habitación sin tropezar y caerse al suelo. Se descalza. Abre la amplia ventana que da al centro de la ciudad. En la calle un grupo de gente espera a un taxi. Se oye la música que sale de los bares, una cacofonía de sonidos que se cuela por la calle cuando se abren y cierran las puertas.   
  
El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le sobresalta. Se acerca y pregunta.  
  
-Wardo –es Mark.  
  
Eduardo abre la puerta mientras pregunta sorprendido:  
  
-¿Mark? ¿Ha pasado algo?  
  
Mark niega con la cabeza y Eduardo no sabe qué hacer. Mark y él ya no pasan tanto tiempo solos, no son del todo Eduardo y Mark otra vez. Pero le cuesta echarle. Ya no. Eduardo cierra la puerta y se gira hacia Mark, que ha caminado unos pasos hasta la habitación y está mirando a todo, parado y con los hombros en tensión.  
  
-Mark –Eduardo empieza a sentirse más preocupado y menos borracho.- Mark, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
Se acerca en el momento exacto que Mark se vuelve hacía el de pronto, le coge por los hombros y le besa, sin calcular la distancia, no te del todo en la boca. Lo necesario como para que Eduardo sepa que no es que Mark haya venido a darle un casto beso de buenas noches en la mejilla. Como si hubiese algo mínimamente casto sobre Mark Zuckerberg. Mark le sujeta por la cabeza entonces y le besa mejor, con los labios apretados contra los suyos, suaves y húmedos. Eduardo no ha cerrado los ojos, está ahí parado como un idiota mientras su recuperado amigo le besa en la boca y lo único que puede ver son sus rizos.  
  
Mark se separa.  
  
-Estás borracho –dice Eduardo, porque no tiene otra explicación.  
  
-Un poco –confiesa Mark.- Tú también.  
  
-No sé, ya, no lo creo. ¿Sabes cuando estás borracho y de pronto ya no lo estás?  
  
-No –Mark niega.  
  
Está cerca, tanto que Eduardo puede ver las pecas en el puente de su nariz, las que no se ven hasta que no te fijas del todo. El azul imposiblemente oscuro de sus ojos.  
  
-¿Puedo besarte otra vez?   
  
Eduardo abre la boca para decir que no, que es lo que debería de decir, pero lo que dice en realidad es:  
  
-Por favor.  
  
Mark le coge por la nuca con una mano y con la otra del hombro, Eduardo agacha la cabeza y cuando Mark le besa es mucho más delicado, casi a tientas. Al principio sus labios sólo se mueven y se deslizan sobre los de Eduardo y después los roza con la punta de la lengua, pidiendo permiso. Eduardo le agarra por la cintura, abre un poco más la boca y Mark cuela la lengua. Mark se aprieta contra él y Eduardo gime, bajo y casi sin aliento.  
  
Mark sabe a menta. A pasta de dientes.   
  
-¿Te has lavado los dientes? –pregunta, y Mark se muerde el labio.- Serás capullo.  
  
Mark revuelve el pelo de su nuca con los dedos. Eduardo cierra los ojos un momento y cuando vuelve a abrirlos Mark le está mirando muy fijamente.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta de que este es el tipo de cosas que lo cambia todo? –Eduardo necesita que al menos Mark sepa lo que está haciendo, para que alguno de los dos tenga idea.  
  
-Wardo, me he lavado los dientes antes de venir aquí. Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿No crees que es posible que ya supiese que las cosas iban a cambiar? –baja la mirada y la levanta un segundo después, sus ojos aún más oscuros.- Quiero besarte.   
  
Esta vez Eduardo no contesta ni espera a que Mark lo inicie. Se inclina y acorta el espacio. Le besa y prefiere analizar más tarde por qué resulta tan natural, por qué no le asusta más. Mark agarra su chaqueta por las solapas y se la quita sin dejar de besarle. Le coge por las caderas con manos firmes y gruñe contra su boca abierta. Empieza a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Eduardo se aparta entonces.  
  
-Espera, espera –dice, le sujeta por las muñecas.  
  
-Quitémonos la ropa –contesta Mark.  
  
Hay una voz en su cabeza que le dice que no haga caso, pero Eduardo piensa  _qué demonios._  Lo que Eduardo no ha olvidado es todo lo que Mark le hacía sentir antes, lo que ni él mismo entendía entonces y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Y de pronto no es demasiado tarde, es tan solo un poco más tarde y Eduardo no quiere decir que no. Tal vez este sea el momento adecuado.  
  
-Vale –suelta las muñecas de Mark y este prosigue a desabrochar los botones.  
  
Eduardo le besa, desordenado y en un ángulo imperfecto y doloroso mientras le quita la camisa, se le quedan las manos atrapadas en los puños y tira de las mangas. Refunfuña y maldice de tal modo que a Eduardo le da la risa y le ayuda a librarse de los gemelos. Se quedan callados de repente, Mark porque observa con atención la piel desnuda de Eduardo, toca con la punta de los dedos su pecho y baja por las costillas, acaricia hasta llegar a su vientre; Eduardo porque jamás pensó que esto llegaría a ocurrir y el modo en el que Mark le toca le deja sin habla por muy estúpido que resulte.  
  
-Quítate la ropa –murmura Eduardo.- Mark.  
  
Mark obedece, se quita la camisa sin tanto problema y la tira a un lado. Eduardo acerca la mano para tocarle, el contorno de sus músculos, los hombros, el pecho. Pero Mark se agacha, se retuerce y lanza los zapatos por la habitación y se está quitando los pantalones y los calcetines. Y Eduardo no puede mirar a otra parte. Jamás ha visto a Mark así, medio desnudo, despeinado y vulnerable. Medio empalmado. Eduardo se acerca, extiende el brazo y roza con los nudillos por encima del elástico de su calzoncillo. Mark tiembla y le sujeta la mano entre las suyas.   
  
-Los pantalones, Wardo.  
  
A Eduardo le gustaría poder quitarse los pantalones con una sola mano, pero no confía en su equilibrio, en no estar tan poco borracho como creía. En no sentirse abrumado de pronto. En un minuto están los dos en calzoncillos, ridículamente excitados y mirándose con detenimiento y algo de miedo. Eduardo se atreve a cogerle de la cadera, a tocar la piel con los dedos extendidos. Se besan otra vez, más despacio que antes, húmedo y suave. Mark toca su pecho con ambas manos, sube hasta agarrarle por el cuello y el contacto entre la piel desnuda es eléctrico. Eduardo gime en su boca, le abraza más fuerte y Mark se frota contra él.  
  
Mark camina y le empuja los pasos que faltan hasta la pared. Le besa la mandíbula, el cuello, muerde y chupa. Eduardo gira las caderas, lo nota, duro y alineado contra él.  
  
-Joder, Wardo.  _Oh._  
  
Eduardo le toca a través del algodón y Mark se aprieta contra la palma de su mano. Se arrodilla de pronto y acerca la cara contra su erección y Eduardo le agarra de los hombros, clava las uñas.  
  
-Jesús, Mark.  
  
Le lame y chupa a través de la tela. A Eduardo le flaquean las piernas. Se golpea la cabeza contra la pared.  
  
-Vamos a la cama –dice Mark, en voz baja.  
  
Y Eduardo asiente, le falta tiempo para meterse entre las sábanas y esperar mientras Mark se para y saca algo de su pantalón. Se mete en la cama con él, deja lo que sea que ha cogido en la mesa aunque Eduardo siente algo en el fondo del estómago decirle lo que es.   
  
Es otro silencio extraño. Un y ahora qué.  
  
-¿Nos desnudamos? –pregunta Eduardo, a falta de algo mejor que decir.  
  
Mark asiente una vez y los dos se mueven al mismo tiempo y después tiran los calzoncillos a cada lado. Eduardo sujeta el borde de la sábana contra el pecho, nervioso e indeciso.  
  
-¿Miramos a la vez? –pregunta Mark.  
  
Eduardo quiere reír porque son tan estúpidos. Pero si tuviese que elegir alguien con quien ser así de estúpido definitivamente ese sería Mark.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Los dos tiran de la manta y miran. No hay mucha luz pero Eduardo sólo ve piel contra el blanco de las sábanas, más pálida que la suya. Es un impulso. Aparta la sabana un poco más y se sienta a horcadas en los muslos de Mark, que sisea por el contacto. Eduardo le besa en la comisura de los labios y cuando Mark abre la boca se besan con la lengua, más sucio. Eduardo toca con los dedos, extiende la humedad hasta la base y Mark mueve las caderas hacia arriba. Mark le coge la polla y Eduardo le muerde el labio, tira de él y Mark le sigue. Eduardo apoya la frente en su hombro y procura mantener el mismo ritmo que Mark, gira la muñeca y aprieta con los dedos. Le muerde en la clavícula.  
  
-Follame, Wardo.  
  
Eduardo para. Se separa despacio y mira a Mark. Los rizos pegados a la frente por el sudor, las pupilas dilatadas y la boca roja y húmeda. Y Eduardo piensa  _Dios, me conformo con esto_ , pero a la vez quiere lo mismo que Mark de un modo que le deja sin aliento. Mark alcanza con la mano lo que ha dejado sobre la mesilla y las sospechas de Eduardo se confirman cuando pone sobre la palma de su mano un tubo de lubricante y un condón.   
  
-Cerdo manipulador –dice Eduardo.  
  
Se incorpora y mueve hacia atrás, todavía de rodillas sobre las piernas de Mark. Le coge por los muslos y tira de él hasta que Mark está tumbado en la cama. Se le escapa una risa y Eduardo sonríe. Acaricia la parte interior de su muslo y la risa de Mark se convierte en un gemido ahogado. Abre el tubo con manos temblorosas, se unta los dedos y el lubricante le cae hasta la muñeca. Mark le mira atentamente apoyado sobre sus codos, las piernas obscenamente abiertas. Eduardo se muerde el labio y primero roza con la yema del dedo índice, mete el dedo muy despacio, con mucho cuidado. Mark se tensa y Eduardo levanta la vista. Tiene el ceño fruncido y se muerde el labio tanto que deja la marca de los dientes.  
  
-No pares –pide.  
  
Eduardo no quiere parar, pero tampoco quiere hacerle daño y Mark sigue siendo el mismo cabezota de siempre. Así que Eduardo se agacha y le besa en la polla.  
  
-Joder. Joder, Wardo.  
  
Lame la punta, abre la boca y chupa. Mira a Mark, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las sábanas entre las manos. Baja la cabeza más al mismo tiempo que desliza el dedo más adentro. Mark gime muy agudo y Eduardo caracolea con la lengua, mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo y gira el dedo en círculos. Así hasta que puede meter otro dedo y Mark se está retorciendo y tira de su pelo.  
  
-Wardo, Wardo –le llama.- Me voy a correr. No quiero correrme, Wardo. Para, para, para.  
  
Eduardo se aparta y se limpia la saliva de la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.  
  
-Si no me follas ya me voy a morir –anuncia Mark.  
  
-Exagerado –se ríe Eduardo.  
  
Hace hueco hasta poder meter un tercer dedo y continúa preparándole un par de minutos más mientras Mark gime y ruega que pare. Los saca después y se pone el condón. Se coloca entre sus piernas, se apoya en un brazo y se guía con una mano. Es lento y caliente. Mark no le da tiempo a ajustarse y gira las caderas y Eduardo empuja con fuerza. Mark se sujeta con las manos al cabecero de la cama.  
  
-Más fuerte.  
  
Eduardo embiste más fuerte, besa a Mark y éste le coge del cuello con una mano. Le recorre la boca con la lengua, acaricia el paladar. Mark echa la cabeza hacia atrás y Eduardo le muerde a un lado del cuello mientras sigue moviéndose dentro. Dentro y fuera. Otra vez dentro. Eduardo estira el brazo y coge la mano de Mark, la que aún intenta sujetarse al cabecero, aprieta entre sus dedos.   
  
-¿Vas a correrte? –pregunta.  
  
Mark asiente con la cabeza.  
  
-Vas a correrte sin que te toque –afirma Eduardo, maravillado.  
  
Mark rodea su cintura con las piernas y le urge a ir más deprisa, más profundo. Eduardo lo nota contra su estómago, cuando le tiemblan las piernas alrededor y se tensa de pronto.   
  
-Venga, Wardo. Córrete.  
  
Eduardo gruñe en su cuello, empuja una vez más y siente el orgasmo como un latigazo en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se aparta con cuidado y despacio y luego se tumba al lado en la cama. Se quita el condón, hace un nudo y lo tira en la papelera que hay al lado del pequeño escritorio. Coge lo que cree que es su camisa y limpia a Mark mientras él le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Se limpia y tira la camisa al suelo.  
  
-Definitivamente ya no podemos ser amigos –dice Mark.  
  
-¿Tú crees? –pregunta Eduardo.  
  
Se tumba de lado y les tapa con la sábana. Al fondo se oye el final de la noche en Dublín, el ruido de los taxis y la gente que aún tiene que irse a casa. Mark se mueve y le besa en los labios, breve y perezoso.  
  
-Duérmete, Wardo.   
  
  
*  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, con resaca y un poco más lucidos deciden que tal vez es mejor no repetirlo. Mark no sabe por qué lo dice, porque no es que no quiera repetirlo otra vez, de hecho se duerme pensando en la próxima vez. Pero por la mañana Eduardo le mira de un modo diferente y Mark piensa  _no quiere hacerlo otra vez._  Y antes de que Eduardo pueda hacerlo, Mark se adelanta y aconseja que lo mejor sería que no lo hagan otra vez. Son amigos, al fin y al cabo. Y Eduardo no tarda en estar de acuerdo.  
  
-La culpa la tiene Dublín –Mark trata de quitarle importancia.- Es el cambio de hora.  
  
Chris y Dustin tienen demasiado con su resaca como para preocuparse por el nuevo tipo de tensión que hay ahora entre sus amigos y de vuelta a casa nadie nada. Se dedican a dormir y a lamentarse por todo el alcohol que han ingerido y prometer que no van a beber más. Hasta dentro de una semana por lo menos según Dustin.  
  
Mark deja la maleta en la habitación cuando llega a casa, se quita las zapatillas y se sienta en el sofá a ver un poco la televisión.   
  
Suena el timbre de la puerta y Mark duda unos segundos en fingir que no están, pero vuelven a llamar y es obvio que quien quiera que sea sabe que está en casa. Baja el volumen de la tele y camina hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se encuentra con Eduardo.  
  
-Sigo en el horario de Dublín.  
  
Mark frunce el ceño.  
  
-¿No habíamos quedado en no repetirlo? –pregunta.  
  
-Arg, Mark –Eduardo entra y Mark cierra la puerta, le ve moverse nervioso.- Ya sé que tú dijiste que no quieres, pero yo sí. Yo quiero, Mark. Aunque es una estupidez porque obviamente tú no y la estoy cagando, ¿verdad? Soy imbécil. Será mejor que me vaya.  
  
Mark le coge del brazo y le para.  
  
-¿Quieres? –la voz le sale serena y firme.  
  
Eduardo asiente con la cabeza.  
  
-Sí, claro. Por Dios, sí.  
  
Mark le besa entonces y Eduardo suspira. Murmura algo en su boca.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunta Mark.  
  
-Esto lo cambia todo –susurra Eduardo.  
  
Mark sonríe.  
  
-Si esto no lo hace te aseguro que la mamada que voy a hacerte lo hará.  
  
Eduardo le mira boquiabierto y luego echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. Le coge con ambas manos de la cabeza y le besa, pausado y tan lento, y con la promesa de algo que a Mark le tiembla todo el cuerpo de solo pensarlo. Eduardo sonríe y dice:  
  
-Aprovechemos el jet lag.  
  
  
 **Palo Alto**  
  
La primera vez Dustin lo achaca a la felicidad que sienten porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentían así, los cuatro juntos de nuevo y las comparaciones son odiosas, pero el último año fue una tortura. Era exactamente como en los capítulos de Friends tras la ruptura de Ross y Rachel, y Dustin y Chris se vieron envueltos en una relación que no era relación, en turnos para ver a Eduardo cuando visitaba California y así no dejar solo a Mark y simplemente ninguno podía aguantarlo más.  
  
Así que ahora que todo es más como varias temporadas después y ya no hay ese aire raro alrededor Dustin piensa que es lo normal. Tratándose de ellos es casi normal.  
  
Ha pasado un año exacto desde que Eduardo y Mark volviesen a hablar. Ninguno de ellos esperaba que no fuese difícil al principio, que a veces se dejasen caer cosas y Eduardo pudiese ser tan hiriente si se lo proponía. En el fondo era una penitencia por la que todos tenían que pasar. Un año después Eduardo se cansa de vivir en Singapur y decide volver y mudarse a California y a Chris se le ocurre que es hora de hacer una visita a la sede europea en Dublín y verse allí con Eduardo y volar todos juntos a California. Dustin no quiere ilusionarse demasiado. Eduardo sigue siendo él, un poco más mayor y una pizca más cruel a veces y no quiere ni pensar en lo que puede hacer este Eduardo a un Mark que sigue siendo él, un poco más mayor y una pizca menos cruel.  
  
Pero tres semanas después han vuelto de Dublín y Eduardo viene todos los días a comer con ellos en el despacho de Mark, pasa prácticamente todas las tardes rondando de una oficina a otra; el miércoles vieron Reservoir Dogs en el nuevo apartamento de Eduardo, el jueves se pasaron toda la tarde jugando en la sala de descanso. Parece que se ha olvidado de la parte cruel en Singapur. Dustin no le va a recordar bajo ningún concepto que se ha dejado nada a día y medio de viaje.  
  
-Tengo que irme –anuncia Eduardo.  
  
-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que de verdad tienes tu propia oficina y a veces hasta trabajas en ella? –se mofa Dustin, la boca llena de pato a la naranja.  
  
Eduardo hace una mueca de disgusto.  
  
-No, lo del trabajo es un hobby. Tengo estas horas al día en las que no tengo otra cosa que hacer, así que, ¿qué demonios? –contesta.  
  
-Podríamos vivir cinco vidas sin necesidad de trabajar –comenta Chris.  
  
-Somos una nueva generación de billonarios. Una muy estúpida a la que le gusta lo que hace–se ríe Dustin.  
  
-Menos mal –contesta Chris, y le señala con los palillos.  
  
Chris tiene esta manía de utilizar los palillos cuando comen comida china. Supone que es porque es el único que sabe utilizarlos sin que nada salga volando o sacarle un ojo a nadie.   
  
-Bueno, voy a ver si hago algo de provecho con mi tiempo.  
  
-No hay nada mejor que pasar el día con nosotros, Wardo, y lo sabes –le dice Dustin.  
  
-Procuraré no echaros mucho de menos.  
  
Entonces Eduardo hace algo muy estúpido y muy increíble.  
  
Increíble no tanto porque lo hace y Dustin tiene ojos y lo ve de modo que puede dar fe de que por muy increíble que resulte, sí ha ocurrido. Eduardo coge a Mark por la nuca y le besa. En la boca. A Chris se le caen los palillos. Mark se queda muy quieto y tenso. Dustin está a punto de ahogarse con el pato a la naranja. Eduardo le suelta, con los labios apretados y tarda unos segundos en mirarles a la cara.  
  
Dustin mira a Eduardo y luego a Mark, a Eduardo otra vez y a Mark, que tiene los ojos muy abiertos y siente que debería de decir algo para cortar la tensión pero, ¿qué coño dices cuando uno de tus mejores amigos besa a otro de tus mejores amigos? Ni siquiera Dustin tiene una buena respuesta para eso.  
  
-¡Adiós! –exclama Eduardo.  
  
Si no estuviese alucinando en toda la gama cromática Dustin se estaría riendo hasta que le doliesen los costados. Está seguro de que visto desde fuera es una situación muy cómica.   
  
Hasta que Eduardo le coge la cara con las dos manos y le planta un beso en toda la boca y Dustin no sabe si quiere reír o llorar. Está tratando de reaccionar cuando Eduardo se gira hacia Chris que lo mira como si fuese el día del juicio final y pobre Chris, seguro que está pensando en huir pero los músculos no le responden y antes de que pueda decir nada Eduardo le está dando otro beso a él también.  
  
Dustin se quiere reír. Pero siente que no puede.  
  
Eduardo se va envuelto en un silencio casi sepulcral. No sabe si pasan cinco segundos o toda una vida hasta que reaccionan. Chris se revuelve nervioso en su silla y utiliza esa voz que le sale cuando Mark no quiere ceder en algo y es estrictamente necesario que lo haga.  
  
-Oh, Dios. ¡Dios! –está chillando un poco.- ¡Las paredes son de cristal!  
  
-Enhorabuena, Christopher, pero a mí me preocupa más el hecho de que Eduardo nos acaba de besar. En la boca. A los tres. Joder, tiene suerte de que hubiese tragado el pato –contesta Dustin.  
  
-¡Puede haberlo visto toda la puñetera plantilla del jodido Facebook! –Chris está alcanzando unos agudos impactantes.  
  
-Deja de gritar o vas a acabar rompiendo las dichosas paredes de cristal –advierte Dustin.  
  
Mira a Mark, porque está muy callado, y en una situación así no sabe lo que esperar de él. Sin embargo, le pone de los nervios que no diga nada. Necesita que diga algo. Mark está todavía paralizado, el ceño fruncido y toda su cara parece decir  _no me creo lo que acaba de pasar_ . Si Chris está flipando tanto, y Chris suele ser el tipo calmado del grupo, el que siempre domina las situaciones peliagudas, no se quiere ni imaginar lo que puede estar pensando Mark.  
  
-Eso ha sido inesperado –dice por fin.  
  
-¿Tú crees? –Chris está agazapado detrás de la cortina y vigilando que ningún empleado dé señales de que ha visto el pequeño espectáculo que acaban de dar.  
  
-No todos los días te besa tu mejor amigo, así que yo creo que Mark tiene razón, inesperado ha sido un rato.  
  
-Madre mía –se rinde Chris en el sofá, y se lleva las manos a la cara.  
  
-Eduardo siempre ha sido muy dado a las muestras de afecto, siempre ha sido muy tocón. Igual es algo que hacen en Singapur cuando se despiden, darle un morreo a tus amigos y todavía no se ha despegado de las costumbres –intenta razonar Dustin.  
  
-No sé por qué dudo que en Singapur tengan esa costumbre, pero prefiero creerte –murmura Chris.  
  
Mark se encoge de hombros.  
  
  
*  
  
  
No lleva ni diez minutos en casa cuando alguien llama a la entrada. Desenrosca el tapón de la cerveza mientras camina a la puerta. Al abrir, Eduardo está ahí parado, con la cabeza gacha y se apoya con una mano en el marco. Sólo falta que llueva.  
  
-Cuando te di la llave era para ahorrarme tener que abrirte la puerta –dice Mark.  
  
-Después de lo de hoy necesitaba hacer una entrada dramática –contesta Eduardo.  
  
Mark no puede evitar reírse un poco, porque es ridículo. Toda la situación es ridícula, y Eduardo no ha vuelto como todos los días a la hora de la salida y ninguno ha dicho nada y Mark debería estar enfadado, pero no lo está. Le sigue dentro arrastrando los pies y se sienta en el sofá. Mark va a la cocina y vuelve con una cerveza que Eduardo coge sin mirar. Se sienta a su lado y enciende la televisión. Tyra Banks le está echando la bronca a alguna aspirante a modelo. Mark vive un poco para este tipo de momentos.  
  
Pasa un rato hasta que Eduardo se hunde un poco más en el sofá y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.  
  
-Creen que es algo típico de Singapur –comenta Mark.  
  
Siente la vibración del  _¿qué?_  en la piel.  
  
-Dustin está convencido de que es algo que hacen allí, ya sabes, besar a tus amigos en vez de decir adiós. Chris ha optado por creerlo porque es más fácil pensar eso que la posibilidad de que estés intentando ligar con nosotros.  
  
Eduardo se ríe y Mark sonríe ligeramente.  
  
-¿Te has enfadado? –murmura, contra su camiseta.  
  
-Ha sido una estupidez, pero no es como si hubieses matado a nadie. Aunque seguramente Chris hubiese preferido un asesinato.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
Eduardo se estira y le besa en el cuello, la boca abierta y húmedo. Aprieta la lengua contra su pulso y Mark se vuelve hacia él y le besa. Le muerde el labio inferior, tira de él y Eduardo cuela la lengua en su boca.  
  
-¿Qué más aprendiste en Singapur?   
  
  
*  
  
  
La segunda vez no es culpa suya. No del todo.  
  
Eduardo sabe que es un absoluto cliché. Es absurdo y hortera. Pero resulta que la sala de fotocopiadoras es de los pocos rincones en Facebook que no está hecha a base de paredes de cristal y acaba de regresar de un viaje de cuatro días en Nueva York y no puede esperar más. Además, no es como si él hubiese preparado el encuentro. Ha llegado a las oficinas después de dejar las maletas en casa y la asistente de Mark le ha dicho que estaba haciendo unas fotocopias.  
  
-A veces le dejo hacer mi trabajo –dice Jane.  
  
Así que le encuentra solo peleándose con la fotocopiadora y en realidad es todo una cadena de acontecimientos que Eduardo no desea frenar.  
  
-La última vez que vi a alguien maltratando a una fotocopiadora era en una porno.  
  
Mark se da la vuelta sorprendido. Tarda una milésima de segundo en enarcar una ceja y mirarle como si no hubiese pasado cuatro días sin verle. Eduardo tiene ganas de arrancarle la ropa y quitarle esa expresión de condescendencia de la cara.  
  
-Nueva York genial, el viaje una auténtica mierda –comenta Eduardo.  
  
-Me has echado mucho de menos –afirma.  
  
-Hola a ti también, Mark.  
  
Acorta la distancia, le coge con una mano de la cintura y con la otra del cuello. Mark se relaja y sonríe. Le besa breve y suave.  
  
-No había ningún gilipollas en Nueva York, así que si lo preguntas, sí, te he echado de menos.  
  
Mark se pone de puntillas y le besa con una media sonrisa en la boca. Eduardo le agarra más fuerte. A veces se sigue sorprendiendo. Mark sigue siendo esencialmente el mismo chico de diecinueve años que era su mejor amigo y sin embargo, es alguien totalmente nuevo y diferente y a Eduardo le da vértigo pensar en todo lo que aún tiene que descubrir de este Mark.  
  
No sabe cómo oye el click de la puerta al abrirse. Pero lo hace y Eduardo suelta a Mark como si quemase. Mark se queda boquiabierto y los brazos levemente extendidos.  
  
-Os he echado de menos, chicos –dice Eduardo.  
  
Se gira y Dustin y Chris observan entre horrorizados y sorprendidos.  
  
-Dustin –saluda.   
  
Le coge por la cintura y le besa. Se dirige a Chris y al besarle el pobre se queda muy quieto y pega un grito ahogado.  
  
-¡Hasta luego!  
  
  
*  
  
  
Chris reconoce que está bien esto de tener a Eduardo otra vez entre ellos. Mejor que bien, es fantástico. Ya no hay reproches en sus palabras ni está esperando a que Mark diga algo o cometa algún error para echárselo en cara. Ellos no tienen que verse clandestinamente como si estuviesen cometiendo un delito ni dejar solo a Mark. Es como si Eduardo no hubiese estado ausente nunca.  
  
Sin embargo, está todo esto de los besos y a Chris nunca le ha incomodado lo afectuoso que pudiese ser. Sólo que una cosa es un abrazo, un golpe en la espalda, y maldita sea, Chris podría soportar un beso en la mejilla, pero esto de los besos en la boca…  
  
La oportunidad se presenta cuando Eduardo se levanta del sofá después de comer.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra –advierte.  
  
Eduardo frunce ligeramente los labios y arquea una ceja.  
  
-Esto de los besos, es… Tiene que parar.  
  
-Oh –contesta.  
  
-Es cierto, Wardo –interviene Dustin.- Yo te quiero mucho, pero no hasta el punto de querer tener tu lengua en mi boca. Me conformo con un abrazo.  
  
-Es bastante asqueroso –dice Mark.  
  
-Y la cláusula de confidencialidad en los contratos que firman los empleados no incluye que no puedan hablar de los co-fundadores besándose en las oficinas –añade Chris.  
  
Eduardo les mira un poco colorado.  
  
-Em, lo siento, chicos –dice.- No sabía que os pudiese molestar. En Singapur es algo muy normal.  
  
Mark suelta una carcajada. Eduardo le da un golpe en el costado con el puño. El pobre, ya tiene que ser suficientemente avergonzado como para que encima Mark se ría.  
  
-Prometo no hacerlo más.  
  
-Y el orden en el mundo ha quedado restablecido –proclama Dustin.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Dustin sube las escaleras de dos en dos, corre por los pasillos, se da contra una puerta de cristal extremadamente limpia –a veces Facebook parece una puñetera pecera,- y está a punto de meter la cabeza debajo del chorro de agua de la fuente que hay en la primera planta. Pasa por la oficina de Mark y le saluda con una mano por inercia y corre hasta que llega a la de Chris. Abre la puerta de golpe.  
  
-Dios mío, Christopher. ¿Cómo hemos sido tan estúpidos? –exclama, y respira porque está empezando a marearse.  
  
-Me gusta pensar que no lo soy, en cambio tú…  
  
Chris se reclina en su silla ergonómica y seguro que es de esas ecológicas hechas a base de botellas de Coca Cola recicladas.  
  
-Están liados.  
  
-¿Quién? –pregunta Chris.  
  
-Mark y Wardo.  
  
Se echar a reír como un desquiciado. Dustin se cruza de brazos y espera. Se plantea cronometrarlo porque no recuerda la última vez en la que Chris se rió tanto y tan fuerte que se puso hasta rojo y podrían haberle estallado los ojos por la presión craneal.  
  
-No digas tonterías –dice, aún se reí un poco.  
  
-Te lo digo en serio. Están liados –Dustin golpea la palma de su mano derecha con un puño.- Los besos, Chris, lo besos eran una tapadera. La primera vez fue un desliz de Wardo y la segunda tuvimos la desgracia de pillarles montándoselo en la sala de fotocopiadoras. Así que improvisó y pensó que si nos besaba a nosotros nadie pensaría que en efecto, están liados.  
  
Sabe que Chris está tratando de encontrarle la lógica a lo que acaba de decir, por supuesto que la tiene, pero sólo necesita darse cuenta de que Dustin nunca tuvo más razón en toda su vida. Puede ver el momento exacto en el que ocurre en la expresión de su cara.  
  
-Oh. Dios. Mío.  
  
-¡Lo sé! –exclama Dustin, muy emocionado.  
  
Se levanta y empieza a andar de un lado a otro de su despacho.  
  
-Hay tantas cosas que tienen sentido –dice.- Oh, joder, Dublín. Seguro que pasó algo en Dublín porque hasta esa semana su relación seguía siendo un poquito tirante y cuando volvimos a California era diferente. Era como antes, pero, madre mía. Madre mía.  
  
-Es bastante emocionante, ¿eh?   
  
Chris se pasa una mano por el pelo y resopla.   
  
-Joder. Vamos, vamos a hablar con ellos. Les diremos que lo sabemos y que pueden besarse cuando quieran.  
  
-No –Chris le mira como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.- No vamos a decírselo. Los muy cabrones llevan liados a saber desde cuándo. Tú mismo lo has dicho, puede que sea desde Dublín. Ha pasado un puto mes desde entonces y no han querido compartir su alegría con nosotros.  
  
-Dustin –es la voz que utiliza Chris cuando intenta que Dustin pare, aunque en el fondo sabe que es demasiado tarde.  
  
-Vamos a vengarnos de ellos.  
  
  
*  
  
  
-No.  
  
-Chris.  
  
-No.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-No.  
  
-Que sí.  
  
-No.  
  
-Vamos, Chris. Di que sí. Es un monosílabo bastante fácil, tú puedes. Repite conmigo: sí –Dustin alarga la i.  
  
Chris lleva tanto tiempo diciendo que no que es posible que haya olvidado cómo se pronuncian otras palabras. Es el instinto de supervivencia. Cada vez que Dustin tiene una idea la primera reacción es decir que no. Es una suerte que luego insista porque la mitad de las veces hay que reconocer que sus ideas no son tan descabelladas. Pero esta idea, Chris va a encargar que la graben en una placa y la pondrá en su despacho.  
  
Si Eduardo y Mark fuesen otras personas y Chris les informase de la brillante idea de Dustin le apoyarían. Por desgracia no puede decírselo y además, son las víctimas de la idea y estropearía el propósito de todo el asunto.  
  
-Hazme un favor, Dustin. Repite lo que acabas de decir y trata de escuchar otra cosa que no sea el sonido de tu voz –ruega.  
  
Dustin hace un mohín con los labios, frunce ligeramente el ceño.  
  
-Vas a seducir a Wardo, le vamos a poner contra las cuerdas hasta que se rompa y no le quede otro remedio que reconocer que está enrollado con Mark –repite con claridad y un ligero brillo maniaco en los ojos.  
  
Chris espera. Dustin se cruza de brazos.  
  
-Es una idea brillante. Lo pasará mal, nos echaremos unas risas y al final todos podremos alegrarnos y celebrar el hecho de que dos de nuestros mejores amigos están liados.  
  
-¿Y por qué no pasamos a la parte en la que nos alegramos y lo celebramos? Me gusta esa parte –se queja.  
  
-Te lo he dicho cien veces, Chris. Escúchame –Dustin se inclina hacia delante en su silla, apoya los codos en las rodillas y le habla como si tuviese algún problema para entender las cosas.- Como mejor amigo suyo estoy tan feliz que podría llorar. Si no estuviese tan cabreado con ellos por ocultarlo verías lágrimas caer de mis ojos y ya estaría reservando una fecha y la sinagoga porque esto tiene que acabar en boda, ¿vale? Así de feliz estoy.  
  
Chris se esfuerza en poner su cara de pena, la de los ojos suplicantes y personaje Disney y los morritos de niño de cinco años. Tiene las facciones angelicales y para sobrevivir y ser amigo de Dustin y Mark ha tenido que perfeccionarla durante los años. Otra cosa que ha aprendido siendo amigo de Dustin y Mark es que la vida es injusta y que casi nunca suele ganar. Y el problema es que tampoco es como si alguno de ellos tuviese la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para negarse a Dustin. Está jodido.  
  
-Tenemos que hacerles sufrir un poco, Chris –insiste.  
  
Dentro de diez años Chris recordará su vida y está seguro de que uno de los momentos de los que se arrepentirá es este.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-¿En serio? –pregunta Dustin.  
  
Chris asiente con la cabeza. Debería estar trabajando y ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo.  
  
-¿Pero es estrictamente necesario seducirle? –tiene que haber otro modo.  
  
\- No sé tú, pero yo quiero que sufran un poco, así que no, no hay otro plan. Es brillante y no fallará.  
  
-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?  
  
-Porque yo soy demasiado heterosexual.  
  
-Oh, venga ya –bufa.- No hay tal cosa como demasiado heterosexual.  
  
-Pero sí hay tal cosa como no ser gay, y yo no lo soy. Sería increíblemente sospecho si de la noche a la mañana empezase a mostrar interés por Wardo –explica.  
  
-Otra vez, ¿por qué Wardo?  
  
-Porque Wardo es más fácil que Mark –es razonable.  
  
-¿Y no crees que vaya a encontrar sospechoso que de la noche a la mañana muestre interés?  
  
-No –contesta con ese tono de  _claro que no, bobo._ \- Se sentirá tan halagado que pensará que has desarrollado el buen gusto.  
  
-¡Ey! Tengo buen gusto –defiende.  
  
No tiene la culpa de que la mayoría de los tíos con los que ha estado hayan sido un desastre. Chris es de esas personas que suele dar y dar, en todas las relaciones –con la familia, Mark, Dustin, Eduardo, los tíos con los que se enrolla,- y rara vez recibe. Y no es que tenga un problema con ello, Chris es feliz siendo tal y como es, pero existe el punto de inflexión en el que Chris no puede dar más y supone que se cansan de él. Dustin le está deprimiendo.  
  
Está jodido y deprimido.  
  
Dustin le pone una mano en la rodilla y aprieta, como diciendo  _no estás tan jodido y deprimido_ . Maldita sea, Chris va a llorar.  
  
Y seducir a Eduardo.  
  
Y a nadie le importa si es lo más remotamente parecido a acción que va a tener desde hace meses.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Eduardo se despierta con el peor dolor de cuello de la historia. Es la madre de los dolores de cuello. Se va a quedar encogido el resto de su vida y trabajará en un circo y dentro de cien años Disney hará una película basada en su vida. Lo único que lamenta es que no estará para ver  _Eduardo_ . Bueno, nunca ha sido especialmente original y bueno para los títulos.  
  
Mark y Dustin están sentados frente al ordenador, menuda novedad. Dustin señala algo en la pantalla y Mark la aparta de un manotazo, lo que deriva en una discusión muy infantil sobre el Donut que se acaba de comer Dustin y como la pantalla del portátil no es una servilleta,  _pedazo de cerdo_ . Chris está sentado en una silla frente al escritorio, las piernas cruzadas, un informe entre las manos y esa expresión constante de  _¿por qué demonios aguanto a estos payasos?_  
  
-Wardo, ya estás despierto –dice Dustin, con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Es que nadie ha visto la postura en la que estaba durmiendo? –se queja, porque si él hubiese visto que alguno de ellos se iba a despertar deseando estar muerto habría dicho algo.- Sois unos desgraciados.   
  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Mark.  
  
No aparta la vista de la pantalla, pero hay cierta preocupación detrás de la constante despreocupación que Mark siempre muestra y que todos saben que es falsa. A Eduardo le parece encantador y otras ocasiones le estrangularía con sus propias manos.  
  
-Pasa que no voy a poder estirar el cuello nunca más en la vida y Dustin no va a tener problemas en ponerme un montón de motes estúpidos.  
  
A veces siente que tiene el derecho de comportarse como un niño de diez años, petulante y quejica, y este es uno de ellos. Mark se asoma a un lado de la pantalla y frunce los labios. Eduardo se intenta sentar y duele mucho, pero no va a llorar. Hay ciertos límites a lo de comportarse como un crío de diez años que no está dispuesto a pasar.  
  
-Me muero –gime.  
  
Dustin tiene la cara dura de reírse en su cara.  
  
-Te duele el cuello, no lo tienes roto. No seas exagerado, Wardo.  
  
Le lanza una mirada asesina, de esas llenas de odio y promesas de un futuro lleno de lágrimas y sufrimiento.  
  
-Que Chris te dé un masaje –dice de pronto, y Mark y Chris le miran un poco sorprendidos.- Se le da muy bien.  
  
Hay un silencio y luego Dustin hace un gesto a Chris con la cabeza y Chris le mira raro y Mark les mira como si fuesen idiotas y a Eduardo le duele el cuello. El silencio no es incómodo, es simplemente uno de esos momentos en los que Eduardo se pregunta cómo es posible que entraran en Harvard.  
  
-Por favor, Chris –pide.  
  
-Está bien, pero luego no me digas nada si sigue doliéndote. No soy un masajista profesional –concede.  
  
Dustin suelta una carcajada que retumba en las paredes y puede ver como Mark está a aguantando la risa de una forma muy poco sutil. Chris les hace un gesto con el dedo corazón de la mano derecha. Eduardo tarda un poco más en pillarlo, no es que sea corto, es que el comentario es de un absurdo espectacular y los muy imbéciles se ríen como eso, imbéciles.  
  
Chris se levanta y se acerca al sofá. Se sienta en el respaldo y Eduardo se coloca con dificultad entre sus piernas. Mark le mira alzando una ceja y a Eduardo no le hace falta que lo diga. Está pensando  _qué exagerado eres, Wardo._  
  
Chris tiene las manos templadas y ejerce presión con la yema de los dedos. Duele un poco, pero Eduardo empieza a notar como los músculos empiezan a desenredarse un poco. Cierra los ojos y suspira. Escucha a Dustin y Mark comentar algo sobre códigos y ese tipo de cosas por las que Eduardo ya no finge tener interés.   
  
-Jesús, Chris, que manos tienes –comenta.  
  
Dustin se ríe otra vez y Eduardo abre los ojos para ver si en los últimos cinco minutos ha desarrollado la habilidad de matar con la mirada. No, Dustin sigue ahí siendo él. Mark ladea la cabeza y sonríe con los labios apretados. El pobre, se pasa la vida aguantando sonrisas.  
  
Los dedos de Chris suben por su cuello y los siente en la nuca. Acariciando. Y no es como si Eduardo reciba masajes todos los días de un amigo; no sabe si es lo común porque a pesar de que no tiene ningún problema con las muestras de afecto en público y no salta veinte metros cuando alguien le toca, en fin, Eduardo no está del todo seguro de que acariciar el pelo de un amigo se pueda considerar como parte de un masaje. El caso es que es bastante relajante y ya casi no le duele el cuello y, ¿quién es él para decirle a Chris cómo tiene que dar un masaje?  
  
Pasa un minuto hasta que Chris se aclara la garganta, le aprieta el hombro con la mano y dice:  
  
-Ya está –y si Eduardo cree que la voz le sale extrañamente aguda también lo va a ignorar.  
  
  
*  
  
  
-Me quiero morir –declara Chris, y se deja caer en el sofá de su despacho de una forma muy teatral.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta Dustin.  
  
Espera que Chris haya aprovechado el masaje para algo más que evitar que Eduardo se convierta en el Jorobado de Facebook, por mucho que a Dustin le gustase que hiciesen una película sobre ello. Chris esconde la cara entre las manos y habla en un tono muy lastimero y dramático.  
  
-Le he tocado.  
  
-Espera, espera. Yo estaba ahí y a no ser que seas el tipo más rápido del mundo, no le has tocado –dice Dustin.  
  
Chris se aparta un poco las manos y tira de la piel de las mejillas hacia abajo.  
  
-No, gilipollas. Le estaba dando el masaje y le he tocado –Chris hace un gesto con la mano y Dustin arquea las cejas, necesita que sea un poco más específico.- Joder, Dustin, te odio tanto ahora mismo.   
  
-No seas negativo, Chris –aconseja.  
  
-Tal vez le he acariciado un poco la nuca –confiesa, y se ruboriza.  
  
Dustin da una palmada.  
  
-Muy bien, Christopher. No nos interesa ser muy obvios desde el principio. Pero la próxima vez intenta ser más directo.  
  
-Mátame.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Llega el día en el que por mucho que se esfuerce y lo desee, Eduardo no puede seguir engañándose y pensando que las cosas no pasan. Chris siempre ha sido el término medio, caminando entre los extremos, la línea divisora entre Dustin y Mark.   
  
Son los guiños cuando le ofrece un café, las sonrisas mucho más amplias cuando le ve, las conversaciones cuando le acompaña hacia la salida después de comer, los roces que le inducen a la paranoia porque seguramente está viendo cosas donde no las hay. Porque es imposible, es una idea escandalosa y muy, muy alejada de la realidad. Chris no puede estar intentando ligar con Eduardo. No porque Eduardo no sea un tipo atractivo y encantador, no es un creído pero tiene espejos en casa. Es sólo que no puede ser.  
  
Chris no puede sentirse ni remotamente atraído por él.  
  
O sí.  
  
-No digas tonterías –es lo que dice Mark un viernes noche cuando Eduardo no soporta más la presión y acaba confesándole a Mark sus miedos y, ¿en qué demonios estaría pensando que Mark iba a decir algo como  _no te preocupes, seguro que no es así?_  
  
-En serio, al principio pensé que eran cosas mías. ¿Te acuerdas del masaje que me dio hace una semana? –pregunta y Mark asiente.- Pues creía que no era nada, pero me tocó de un modo un poco demasiado personal para ser un simple masaje.  
  
Revuelve con el tenedor la ensalada de macarrones y atún. Que no tiene otra cosa porque la ha hecho Mark y no había lechuga y  _sigue siendo macarrones y atún, Wardo._  
  
-¿Cómo qué?   
  
Se gira en la silla de la cocina en la que está sentado y le coge de la nuca con ambas manos.  
  
-Así –mueve los dedos tal y como hizo Chris hace una semana.  
  
-No seas paranoico –contesta Mark unos segundos más tarde.  
  
Eduardo hace un mohín con los labios. De todos los tíos del mundo tenía que ser Mark. Este sonríe, le coge de la camisa y tira de él un poco hasta que le tiene a la altura, muy cerca de su cara.  
  
-En serio, Wardo. A Chris no le gustas. Sé cómo es Chris cuando liga con alguien y no lo está haciendo.  
  
-Vaya, ahora me quedo más tranquilo.  
  
Mark rueda los ojos antes de besarle.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
  
Es como la fiesta temática de Star Wars que tuvieron por su último cumpleaños.  
  
Dustin se ríe, en parte porque es lo que se espera de él y porque, joder, es para reírse. Su plan está yendo tan, tan bien.  
  
-No te rías de Wardo cuando le veas –advierte Mark.- Está convencido de que Chris está encoñado de él.  
  
-Pobre Wardo, lleva tanto sin mojar que ya se imagina que hasta Chris quiere algo con él.  
  
Y  _sí,_  no hace más que mejorar. Mark le mira descuidadamente y hay una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Dustin conoce esa sonrisa, es la de  _he mojado esta noche._  No le mintió cuando le dijo a Chris que se alegraba. Si de él dependiera los llevaba ya mismo al altar. Tiene que contenerse un momento o dirá algo estúpido como  _estoy tan contento por ti, Mark_  y habrá abrazos y lágrimas y amenazas de no romper corazones en el futuro o tendrá que romper piernas.  
  
Dustin promete no decir nada y envía un mensaje a Chris.  
  
 _Tienes que darle caña al contacto físico._  
  
  
*  
  
  
Está seguro que por ahí hay alguna norma que establece un límite a la hora de beber alcohol en Facebook. No es que los empleados sean una panda de alcohólicos, pero hay una política bastante abierta al respecto y supone que es precisamente eso lo que hace funcionar tan bien todo. Hay cierta hora del día, justo al final cuando algunos prefieren tomarse la cerveza antes de salir del trabajo. Y no es que ellos den otro ejemplo.  
  
Eduardo levanta las piernas de Dustin para poder sentarse en el hueco del sofá que no está ocupado por sus extremidades. Mark le da una cerveza cuando pasa a su lado. Hace tiempo que establecieron que las cervezas o cualquier otro embase de cristal no se lanza esperando que alguien lo coja. Da un trago y se despereza hasta que Dustin se cansa y pone las piernas encima de sus muslos. Eduardo le pellizca la pierna, pero no las quita.  
  
Se pasan una hora hablando del final de Lost, de la recesión económica (cinco minutos) y de todas las comedias románticas que han visto, las que jamás verían, y las que tendrían que estar borrachos para ver y de cómo Mark no soporta a Julia Roberts y sus hermanas le obligaron a ver Pretty Woman veinte veces un verano y fue la única vez en toda su vida que se planteó el suicidio o masacrar a su familia.  
  
Mark apaga por fin su portátil. Los cuatro se levantan para salir y entonces Chris sujeta a Eduardo por el brazo.  
  
-Guau, Wardo. Estás muy cachas –dice.  
  
Le frota el bíceps. Con la mano. A través de la tela de la camisa. Le está frotando. Eduardo mira un instante a Mark y si existió un momento para la comunicación no verbal es este.   
  
-Pues hace siglos que no voy al gimnasio –Dios, ¿por qué le sale la voz tan aguda?  
  
Chris chasquea con la lengua, sonríe del modo en que Eduardo le ha visto sonreír a tíos en los bares antes de desaparecer.  
  
-Venga, Chris, te acerco a casa –ofrece Dustin.  
  
Eduardo podría besar a Dustin.  
  
-Adiós, chicos –se despide Chris y añade guiñando un ojo:- nos vemos, Wardo.  
  
Y le pega una palmada en el trasero. A Eduardo le parece irónico que sea justamente Chris, quien se pasa horas si le preguntan hablando sobre el acoso sexual en el trabajo, el que le acaba de tocar el culo y guiñarle el ojo, el que no deja de insinuarse. Se gira rápidamente. Mark tiene los ojos muy abiertos y odia que se la jueguen, no soporta que alguien se le adelante cuando se supone que controla la situación y ha pasado justamente eso. Eduardo lo puede ver en su cara, Mark no está contento.  
  
-Serán cabrones –dice.  
  
Eduardo suelta el aire y se sienta en el sofá.  
  
-Te lo dije.  
  
-Lo saben.  
  
-En realidad es un alivio –confiesa Eduardo.  
  
Al principio acordaron no decir nada porque Dustin y Chris fliparían después de toda esa guerra fría a la que les expusieron y el tiempo después de la reconciliación no fue muy idílico tampoco y simplemente no creían que lo asimilarían fácilmente. Era necesario controlar los daños colaterales por una vez en su vida. Pero conforme pasaron las semanas Eduardo empezó a creer que ya era hora de decirlo. Mark seguía pensando que era pronto.  
  
Eso pasa por intentar proteger a tus mejores amigos de tus decisiones, te la juegan.  
  
-Estoy harto de esconderme. Reconozco que al principio era emocionante, pero soy demasiado joven para que me dé un infarto –continúa.- ¿Mark?  
  
-Vamos a jugársela.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Déjame tu teléfono.  
  
Mark no espera a que se lo de. Mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y Eduardo se retuerce.   
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Shh –ordena Mark y cuando termina le devuelve el móvil con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
 _Ey, Chris. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche? Llámame._  
  
Eduardo lo intenta, pero no recuerda el momento en el que su vida se convirtió en un capítulo de Gossip Girl.  
  
  
*  
  
  
-Contesta.  
  
-¿Pero qué? –pregunta Chris.  
  
-Trae, anda.  
  
Dustin coge el teléfono de Chris y teclea una respuesta rápidamente.   
  
 _Nada, ¿por?_  
  
Eduardo responde un minuto después. Dustin se emociona y Chris desea la muerte.  
  
 _Perfecto, ¿te apetece venir a casa a cenar? Yo preparo la cena._  
  
 _Claro! Yo llevo el vino :)_  
  
 _Genial. Tengo muchas ganas de pasar un rato los dos solos ;)_  
  
-Oh Dios, mío –Chris se frota los ojos con los dedos.- Quiere que pasemos un rato los dos solos. Quiere engañar a Mark, conmigo. Te odio, Dustin.  
  
Dustin se ríe malévolamente, le enseña todos los empastes y murmura un  _excelente_ . Y de pronto se queda callado y le da un golpe en el hombro.  
  
-¡Serán hijos de puta! –exclama.- Por supuesto que Eduardo no le va a poner los cuernos a Mark. ¡Lo saben!   
  
Se tira un poco de los pelos y Chris piensa que ya está, si lo saben significa que lo saben todos y este juego estúpido puede terminar y se pasará un mes compensando a Eduardo del modo que quiera por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar. Y torturará a Dustin.  
  
-Pero no saben que sabemos que saben que lo sabemos –dice Dustin.  
  
Chris no va a llorar, maldita sea.  
  
-Vas a ir a la cita con Eduardo y vamos a presionarlo hasta que se rompa –hay un brillo maniaco en su mirada.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mark está sentado en uno de los taburetes que giran mientras Eduardo prepara la cena. Para Chris. Encima no deja de darle consejos y decirle lo que le gusta o no a Chris. Es odioso, lo poco que demuestra todas las cosas que sabe sobre sus mejores amigos y elige semejante circunstancia para desvelar todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles que a Chris le gustan en los hombres. Si Eduardo no estuviese al borde de un ataque de nervios le untaría todo el cuerpo con salsa de yogur y se pasaría la noche lamiendo.  
  
Eduardo se apoya con ambas manos en la encima y agacha la cabeza.  
  
-Todo va a ir bien, Wardo –asegura Mark, a sus espaldas.- Chris no va a intentar nada contigo, no es Dustin.  
  
Mark baja del taburete y se cruza de brazos a su lado.  
  
-Si pudiese te demandaría por esto –murmura Eduardo, y Mark se ríe.  
  
-Sy y Marylin agradecerían trabajar en algo que no tenga que ver con Facebook.  
  
Suena el timbre de la puerta y Eduardo salta un poco hacia atrás. Mark le sujeta por la muñeca e intenta una sonrisa comprensiva, pero el muy desgraciado está disfrutando con ello, así que Eduardo no se siente más relajado.  
  
-En serio, Wardo, tú sólo ocúpate de presionarle un poco y en cinco minutos se rendirá. Chris es un blandengue.  
  
-Voy a necesitar un montón de sexo para compensar todo esto, Mark.  
  
Mark se encoge de hombros, con esa expresión en la cara que muestra que está dispuesto a aceptar el reto. A Eduardo no le basta, quiere hechos. Vuelve a sonar el timbre y Mark le empuja hacia la puerta por los hombros. Eduardo espera hasta que se cierra la puerta de la baño antes de abrir.  
  
-Hola, Wardo –saluda con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ey –Eduardo suele ser mucho más elocuente y desenvuelto.  
  
Lleva puesta la camisa azul marino que Eduardo le regaló hace dos años por su cumpleaños. Extiende la botella de vino y Eduardo la coge con lo que espera sea una sonrisa que no le haga parecer un asesino en serie.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Chris va a matar a Dustin.  
  
La cena transcurre mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Los primeros cinco minutos es un montón de sonrisas incómodas y forzadas, deseos de que alguien esté en peligro de muerte y suene su teléfono o que Mark haya dicho algo tremendamente ofensivo y estúpido y sea noticia en todas partes y tenga que ir a amansar a las fieras que a veces pueden ser la prensa. No ocurre, y después ya están cenando y la conversación es mucho más normal y distendida y Chris se siente tan bien y tan culpable que está a punto de confesar.  
  
Luego llega el postre y Eduardo cree que es mejor si lo toman en el salón. No hay nada peligroso en comer un trozo de tarta de queso y frutas del bosque en un salón. Es un lugar como otro cualquiera. Chris se sienta en el sofá, cruza las piernas y saborea la tarta. Eduardo deja las dos copas de vino y la botella en la mesa del café. Se sienta a su lado, apoya un brazo en el respaldo del sofá y está demasiado cerca. Chris está acostumbrado a la falta de espacio personal, es lo que conlleva ser amigo de Dustin, pero incluso Eduardo siendo mucho más afectuoso que Mark no suele invadirlo de ese modo.  
  
-Ha estado bien, ¿verdad? –pregunta.  
  
Chris tiene la boca llena de tarta así que se limita a asentir. Eduardo estira el brazo despreocupadamente de modo que su mano queda a la altura del cuello de Chris. De pronto le quita el plato de las manos y lo deja en la mesa. Coge las dos copas y le ofrece a Chris la suya.  
  
-¿Brindamos?   
  
Levanta la copa y Chris imita el gesto. Se mueve en el sofá y dobla la pierna hasta que está pegada a la rodilla de Eduardo. Beben sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y Chris se pregunta si sería muy raro guiñar un ojo en ese momento. Probablemente le haría parecer estúpido.  
  
-¿Qué tal va todo, Wardo? ¿Alguien en el horizonte?  
  
Mantiene el contacto visual un segundo y después dirige la mirada a los labios de Eduardo. Éste carraspea nervioso.  
  
-No sé, tal vez –le toca la rodilla ligeramente.  
  
-Con nuestro trabajo es difícil encontrar a alguien fuera de la oficina, que no esté interesado en el dinero y sea una cazafortunas.  
  
-Un cazafortunas –aclara y Chris arquea una ceja.  
  
-¿En serio?   
  
Eduardo sonríe de medio lado y se encoge de hombros. Chris le pega un repaso con la mirada. Esto es tremendamente humillante.   
  
-Um, tengo que ir momento al baño –se disculpa y se levanta.  
  
Chris le sigue con la mirada hasta que está seguro de que no va a salir. Corre hacia la entrada y abre procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se asoma al pasillo.  
  
-¿Aún estás vestido? –pregunta Dustin.  
  
-¿Qué?   
  
-Esto no está avanzando, Chris, tienes que ponerle nervioso. Dejaos de charla y pasa a la acción.  
  
Chris mira hacia atrás para comprobar que Eduardo aún está en el baño.  
  
-No va a haber ninguna acción –responde en un siseo.  
  
-Ya lo sé –bufa Dustin.- Pero hazle creer que lo pretendes. ¿Quieres terminar con esto? Pues enseña un poco de cacha y Wardo se echará atrás y ganaremos.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido en una competición?  
  
Dustin emite un gemido impaciente, mueve la mano con rapidez y tira con el dedo del cuello de su camisa hasta que rompe un par de botones.  
  
-¡Dustin! –se queja.  
  
-Ahora vuelve ahí dentro e intenta meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla –ordena.  
  
  
*  
  
  
-Invertiría más en la ciencia si me asegurasen que crearían agujeros en la tierra que se abrirían y te tragarían cuando lo deseases.  
  
Mark rueda los ojos.  
  
-No es para tanto –le quita importancia.  
  
-Claro, porque no eres tú al que Chris no deja de repasar con la mirada. Por el amor de Dios, consigue que me sienta tan…  
  
-¿Sucio? –se ríe Mark.  
  
-Te lo juro, Mark. Voy a poner a prueba tu flexibilidad –amenaza.  
  
-Mira a ver si Chris está dispuesto a demostrarte si él lo es.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Cuando Eduardo sale del baño Chris está apoyado en el reposabrazos del sofá. Durante un segundo se queda muy quieto y se percata de que lleva el pecho al descubierto. Chris empieza a pensar que si le aseguraría que todo terminaría ya se bajaría hasta los pantalones. Eduardo camina con pasos seguros y cortos hasta él.  
  
-¿Puedo confesarte algo, Chris? –pregunta.- Desde hace tiempo tengo estos sentimientos. Te parecerá una tontería, después de tanto tiempo, pero bueno. Me siento atraído. Por ti.  
  
Chris se agarra al sofá. Así que Eduardo quiere jugar.  
  
-Vaya, que extraña coincidencia –comenta.- Yo también tengo estos sentimientos y me siento atraído por ti.  
  
Ve como Eduardo respira profundamente y da otro paso hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse aunque ninguno de ellos lo haga. Chris le mira, parpadea un segundo y le coge por la cintura. Eduardo traga saliva y sonríe. Pone su mano en su hombro y Chris se arma de valor para terminar rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.  
  
-Esto va a cambiar las cosas –dice Eduardo, la voz le sale un poco estrangulada.  
  
-¿No quieres hacerlo? –pregunta Chris y piensa,  _por favor, Wardo, di que no._  
  
-Por supuesto que quiero.  
  
Chris esboza una sonrisa, aprieta los labios y acorta la distancia hasta que toca los labios de Eduardo con los suyos. Se aparta y Eduardo sonríe.  
  
-Llevaba tiempo esperando que lo hicieses.  
  
-Ah –es todo lo que Chris es capaz de ofrecer como respuesta y por Dios, ¿cuánto va a aguantar Eduardo con toda esta farsa?  
  
Intenta besarle otra vez, cuenta los segundos en su cabeza. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…  
  
-¡No puedo hacerlo! –grita Eduardo.- ¡No puedo hacerlo, vale!  
  
Se separa de él y Chris está a punto de derrumbarse en el sofá. Eduardo se pasa las manos por el pelo y tira un poco de el.  
  
-¿Por qué? –pregunta Chris.  
  
-¡Porque no puedo enrollarme contigo, Chris! ¡No, no! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Porque estoy con Mark!   
  
-¡LO SABÍA! –vocifera Dustin, y entra por la puerta.  
  
Eduardo le mira un segundo, boquiabierto. Chris coge las solapas de la camisa e intenta taparse el pecho. Eduardo parece al borde de un infarto, en pleno ataque de nervios o cavilando la posibilidad de asesinarlos a los dos.  
  
-¡Es verdad! ¡Estoy con Mark! ¡Estoy enamorado de él! Le quiero, ¿vale? ¡Le quiero!  
  
Chris cree que es el karma, el montón de justicia divina que se ha ganado durante los últimos días, tal vez años. La cara de Dustin es todo un poema. Va a atesorar este momento. O como la de Mark cuando aparece por la puerta del baño, apenas entre abierta y sin hacer ruido. Eduardo le mira con los brazos en jarra.  
  
-No puedo creer que me prestase a esto –farfulla.  
  
Se gira contra la pared y apoya la frente contra ella. Dustin y Chris no saben qué hacer. Mark sale del baño, sigue mirando, muy concentrado y quieto. Chris quiere cogerle por los hombros y zarandearle hasta que reaccione. Se mueve lentamente, se muerde el labio y coge a Eduardo de la mano. Ve como aprieta los dedos, pega un pequeño tirón y Eduardo se vuelve para mirarle. Entonces Mark se pone de puntillas y le besa suave y breve en los labios. Dustin da una palmada. El muy idiota tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y le brillan los ojos.  
  
Chris le agarra por el brazo y tira de él hacia la puerta.   
  
-Vamos –susurra.  
  
-¡Adiós! –grita Dustin, emocionado.- ¡Y no creáis que no vais a tener que contarnos todo!  
  
-Te voy a matar, Dustin –promete Eduardo.  
  
-¡Ey! Que es Chris el que ha intentado llevarte a la cama –se defiende.  
  
-¡Dustin! –Chris está feliz, pero necesita salir de allí cuanto antes, emborracharse y olvidar.  
  
-Porque esto ha sido idea tuya.  
  
-Qué puedo decir, soy un hombre de ideas brillantes.  
  
Mark tiene la indecencia de reírse.  
  
-Ya ajustaremos cuenta más tarde. Ahora largaos –ordena Eduardo.- Mark me ha prometido algo.  
  
-¿Sexo?   
  
-¡Dustin! –exclaman Chris y Eduardo.  
  
Chris va a necesitar terapia.  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
